Digimon Adventure: El Destino de los Elegidos
by Akari Kinomoto
Summary: Los niños elegidos no son solo ocho, son muchos más y Kagome forma parte de ellos, todos ellos tendrán un camino a seguir ¿Cuál es? nadie lo sabe, pero si se sabe que tienen una misión, salvar al Digimundo.
1. Chapter 1: El Inicio del Camino

**Yo no soy dueña ni de Digimon ni de InuYasha, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo hago la historia con fines de diversión.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El inicio del camino**

_El verano de ese año el planeta Tierra se volvió extraño, toda la parte del Sureste de Asia se encontraba con sequías, no había llovido en meses, en la parte central, llovía tanto que hubo inundaciones, en Norteamérica se registró un verano muy frío._

_Nueve de los niños que se encontraban en un campamento, no sabían que muy pronto se encontrarían en un mundo desconocido, donde comenzarían sus aventuras._

Un niño de cabello marrón se encontraba durmiendo en un árbol, pero fue despertado por causa de un pétalo de flor, el niño llevaba un pantalón corto marrón, un polo azul con bordes amarillos, unas zapatillas y unos lentes en su cabello "¿Ah?"

**Tai Kamiya, un estudiante de quinto de primaria.**

Cerca de ahí estaba una niña de cabello castaño, que llevaba un polo sin mangas amarillo y un pantalón azul, tenía un gorro del mismo color cubriendo gran parte de su cabello y unos guantes rojos en sus manos.

**Sora Takenouchi, del mismo grado.**

Se podía ver además a un niño rubio, con un polo sin mangas, verde y de cuello alto, pantalón de color azul oscuro y guantes marrones en sus manos.

**Matt Ishida, también de quinto de primaria.**

Sentado con una computadora en sus piernas, se encontraba un niño pelirrojo, con camisa naranja y pantalón crema, llevaba guantes de color amarillo.

**Izzy Izumi, estudiante de cuarto.**

Una niña de cabello ondulado marrón, con un vestido largo rojo, un sombrero rosa en su cabeza, guantes marrones y un bolso del mismo color estaba mirando las flores.

**Mimi Tachikawa de cuarto grado.**

Observando el cielo, así se encontraba una niña de cabello azul claro recogido en una cola, llevaba un pantalón corto de color crema y un polo sin mangas de color amarillo, tenía guantes de color crema en sus manos y un collar de perlas blancas intercalado con una especie de piedras moradas, en su cuello.

**Asagi Aoyama, estudiante de tercero de primaria. **

Más allá en el bosque estaba una niña pelinegra de cabello largo, tenía un pantalón largo blanco, un polo sin mangas color celeste, un chaleco blanco y celeste encima del polo, un cinturón amarillo en su pantalón, guantes blancos en sus manos y un lazo en la parte de atrás de su cabello de color celeste, a su lado se encontraba una mochila blanca y amarilla de gran tamaño.

**Kagome Higurashi, estudiante de segundo grado.**

Cerca de la pelinegra, se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio, llevaba un gorro verde oscuro, un polo de mangas largas color verde claro, un chaleco verde oscuro y un pantalón marrón, en su espalda tenía una pequeña mochila de color celeste oscuro.

**T.K. Takaishi de segundo grado.**

Un niño de cabello corto azul oscuro, con lentes, una camisa blanca, un sweater sin mangas color crema, pantalón marrón oscuro y un reloj verde en la mano izquierda, subía unas escaleras, tenía un bolso crema claro en su hombro.

**Joe Kido de sexto grado.**

Todo estaba tranquilo en el campamento, pero repentinamente empezó a nevar de forma abundante y había un fuerte viento, los niños corrieron en busca de un lugar en el que pudieran protegerse de la tormenta que estaba empezando.

Luego de un tiempo terminó la tormenta y se calmó la fuerza del viento, los niños se habían refugiado en una pequeña cabaña de madera.

"Parece que ya dejó de nevar" Tai salió de la cabaña, seguido de T.K. que se mostraba emocionado por la nieve.

"¡Oye, espera, ten cuidado!" Matt salió corriendo para perseguir a su hermano.

Después salió Sora "Qué frío hace, no parece que estuviéramos en verano"

"Será mejor que regresemos con los adultos" Joe iba a continuar hablando pero Mimi lo interrumpió.

"¡Ay, qué bonito!" Mimi también salió junto con los demás, por lo que Kagome, Izzy y Asagi fueron los únicos que quedaron dentro de la cabaña.

"No funciona, pensé que recibiría la señal en cuanto se fuera la tormenta" Izzy estaba tratando de usar la computadora, pero parecía que algo estaba interfiriendo con la señal.

"¡Vengan a ver esto!" Los gritos de los que estaba afuera hicieron que Asagi, Izzy y Kagome salieran a ver porque se hacía tanto escándalo.

"¡Qué romántico y que lindo!" Mimi se encontraba emocionada por ver el hermoso espectáculo de colores que estaba en el cielo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Izzy.

"Es la aurora boreal, aunque no creo que sea normal que aparezca en Japón" Kagome respondió la pregunta de Izzy, con una mirada extrañada en su rostro, aunque aun así disfrutaba de ver los hermosos colores de la aurora.

"Tienes razón" Sora creía que lo que decía Kagome era cierto, _¿Pero qué será lo que sucede?_

Joe y Matt estaban pensando en regresar, pero en ese momento apareció en el cielo una especie de remolino verde que tenía un centro brillante, de él salieron volando unas luces rojas que cayeron como si fueran meteoritos, después de caer contra el suelo, unos misteriosos objetos flotaron hasta llegar a la mano de cada uno de los niños que ahí se encontraba.

"Oigan ¿Qué esto?" Preguntó Sora, pero nadie pudo responder, pues una ola gigante se alzaba ante ellos, esa ola los absorbió a todos y cada uno de los niños, que cayeron dentro inevitablemente.

* * *

"Tai… Tai"

"Estoy bien" Tai Kamiya abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una rara criatura de color rosa encima de él e hizo lo que cualquier niño en situación hubiera hecho.

_Gritó_

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome despierta… Kagome"

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?_, al despertar Kagome vio a su costado a una pequeña criatura de color morado, tenía una forma un poco rara, _parece que fuera una de esas cosas que hay que derribar cuando juegas a los bolos, solo que en color morado. _"Oye… ¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Moonmon y he estado esperándote por mucho tiempo Kagome, estoy feliz de que por fin aparecieras"

"Tú… ¿Me estabas esperando?"

"Sí, por eso ahora que estas aquí me siento muy contenta."

"Bueno, supongo que esto es muy extraño, pero no importa… Vamos a buscar a los demás Moonmon."

"¡Sí!" Dijo Moonmon mientras iba alegremente saltando al lado de Kagome.

* * *

"Despierta, despierta, despierta… … … ¡Despierta!"

"¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?" Asagi tuvo un sueño muy agradable, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su forma de despertarse.

"No querías despertarte y yo ya me había cansado de esperar."

"Muy bien ¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Soy Puttimon y de ahora en adelante tú y yo estaremos juntos"

* * *

"Tai..." Izzy salió detrás de un árbol.

"¡Oh!, Izzy"

"Qué bueno, pensé que me había quedado solo en este lugar tan extraño."

"Pero que dices Izzy, recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado" Tai recién se dio cuenta de la criatura rosa que se encontraba junto con Izzy.

**Motimon, etapa bebé, su técnica especial son las burbujas."**

"¡Hola!, me llamo Motimon."

"Izzy ¿Qué es eso?"

"No lo sé Tai, desde que me desperté no ha querido separarse de mí, yo…tampoco entiendo nada."

"Oye... ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Nos encontramos en la isla File" Dijo Motimon.

"Creo que lo mejor será comprobarlo" Tai subió a un árbol y sacó su binocular para observar mejor el lugar en donde se encontraban "No recuerdo haber visto estas montañas, ¿En qué lugar estamos?"

"Oye Tai, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Koromon.

"Koromon ¿Qué es eso?, es rojo… parece un escarabajo"

Lo que Tai creía que era un escarabajo, se acercó y destrozó parte del árbol en donde él y Koromon se encontraban.

"¡Oh, no! Es Kuwagamon, un digimon maligno." Dijo Motimon.

**Kuwagamon, es un digital monster del género de los insectos, su técnica especial son las tenazas, con las cuales puede romper lo que sea.**

Kuwagamon se dirigía hacia donde estaba Tai y aunque Koromon trato de detenerlo, Kuwagamon era demasiado fuerte para un digimon como Koromon, Tai se cayó del árbol donde estaba debido a Kuwagamon.

"Tai ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien Izzy no te preocupes" Tai tomó a Koromon que estaba tirado en el suelo debido a Kuwagamon. "No seas tonto Koromon, Kuwagamon es más fuerte que tú… pero gracias a ti estoy bien."

"¡Kuwagamon viene de nuevo a atacarnos!" Avisó Izzy.

"Vengan, síganme, tenemos que escondernos" Tai, Izzy y Koromon siguieron a Motimon para escapar de Kuwagamon y aunque dudaron en entrar a aquel árbol como lo hizo Motimon, no les quedó más remedio que seguirlo, estuvieron ahí hasta que escucharon la voz de Sora.

"Creo que ya no está, pueden salir"

"Hola, soy Pyocomon, ¿Ustedes son amigos de Sora?"

**Pyocomon, etapa bebé, su técnica especial son las burbujas.**

Ni Tai ni Izzy respondieron porque vieron a otra criatura rosada acercándose.

**Tokomon, etapa bebé, su técnica especial son las burbujas.**

"T.K. ¡Detente!" Matt seguía a su hermano para evitar que le sucediera algo malo.

"Matt ¿Tú también tienes uno de esos?" Dijo Tai.

"Sí, él es Tsunomon"

**Tsunomon, etapa bebé, su técnica especial son las burbujas.**

"¡Auxilio! ¡Una cosa rara me está siguiendo!" Joe venía corriendo de entre las plantas.

"Yo soy Pukamon, no una cosa rara Joe"

"¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿De dónde salieron?" Joe estaba un poco confundido, por todo lo que sucedía.

Pukamon fue con los demás digimon y en coro dijeron "Somos Digital Monsters."

"¡Puttimon, espera! ¡No me dejes atrás!"

"¡Rápido Asagi!, para tener unas piernas tan largas corres muy lento" Puttimon se reía de Asagi mientras volaba hacia donde estaban los demás digimons.

"¿Otro más?" Joe creía que si veía un digimon más iba a terminar por desmayarse. _Tranquilízate Joe, tranquilo, tú puedes._

"Moonmon ¿Dónde crees que estén los demás?"

"No lo sé Kagome, pero creo que ya estamos cerca"

Los niños que ya estaban reunidos junto con Asagi, que acaba de llegar corriendo tras Puttimon, vieron como Kagome salía de entre un montón de arbustos junto con otro digimon.

"¡Los encontramos Moonmon!" Kagome corrió hacia donde estaban todos y se colocó al lado de Asagi.

"Y bien, ¿Qué les parece si nos presentamos?" Propuso Izzy.

"Hola, yo soy Tsunomon" Tsunomon era un digimon naranja con un cuerno negro en su cabeza.

"Yo soy Koromon" Koromon tenía unas orejas largas a los costados y era de color rosa.

"Yo soy Pyocomon" Pyocomon tenía el aspecto de una planta, era rosada, pero tenía una especie de flor en su cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Motimon" Motimon, a diferencia de los anteriores si tenía brazos, sus brazos tenían tres garras pequeñas, Motimon era de color rosa.

"Soy Pukamon" Pukamon era de color morrón opaco, tenía un mechón de cabello en la cabeza el cual era de color naranja, tenía brazos que eran como aletas.

"Yo soy Tokomon" Tokomon era rosado, tenía unas orejas de tamaño mediano, tenía cuatro patas y unos grandes dientes.

"Mi nombre es Puttimon" Puttimon era de color blanco, tenía un mechón de cabello en la cabeza enrollado como si fuera una aleta y dos alas amarillas a los lados de su cabeza.

**Puttimon, etapa bebé, es un digimon ángel, su ataque es especial es el polvo de Ángel.**

"Me llamo Moonmon, es un gusto conocerlos" Moonmon era de color morado y su cuerpo tenía forma de gota.

**Moonmon, etapa bebé, su ataque especial es la Ráfaga oscura.**

"Bueno, yo soy Tai Kamiya voy en quinto año, en la primaria Odaiba" luego señaló a Sora "Esta es Sora y va en el mismo año que yo" luego señalo a Matt "Él es Matt y va en el mismo año" luego señalo a Izzy y a Joe respectivamente "Él Joe y va en sexto y él es Izzy de cuarto año y ellos son... son… no conozco a los otros tres niños que están con nosotros."

"Yo soy T.K. Takaishi y voy en segundo año de primaria"

"Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, voy en segundo grado y la niña a mi lado es Asagi Aoyama y va en tercer grado, somos primas"

"Esperen falta alguien…falta… falta…falta ¡Mimi!, no está Mimi Tachikawa" Dijo Sora.

"Cierto, falta Mimi, yo la perdí de vista al venir aquí" Dijo Joe.

"¡Auxilio, Ayúdenme! ¡Un gigante insecto rojo me está siguiendo!" Mimi venía corriendo hacia donde estaban todos reunidos, junto con un digimon verde a su lado y con Kuwagamon atrás de ella persiguiéndola.

"¿No te pasó nada Mimi?"

"Creo que estoy bien Tanemon"

**Tanemon, etapa bebé, su técnica especial son las burbujas.**

"¡Qué estamos esperando, hay que correr si no queremos ser aplastados por sus tenazas!" Dijo Asagi.

Todos empezaron a correr escapando de Kuwagamon, hasta que llegaron a un acantilado y no tenían a dónde más ir, estaban atrapados entre Kuwagamon y el acantilado, todos los digimon, excepto Moonmon y Puttimon, se lanzaron contra Kuwagamon, por ello quedaron heridos y muy débiles, pero Kuwagamon no esperó a que se recuperaran y volvió nuevamente, los niños y sus digimons estaban indefensos ante Kuwagamon, pero los digimons querían luchar para protegerlos, lo que preocupo mucho a los niños, estos se preocuparon tanto por sus digimons que una luz los cubrió.

"Koromon digivoluciona a Agumon"

"Pyocomon digivoluciona a Piyomon"

"Motimon digivoluciona a Tentomon"

"Tsunomon digivoluciona a Gabumon"

"Tokomon digivoluciona a Patamon"

"Pukamon digivoluciona a Gomamon"

"Tanemon digivoluciona a Palmon"

Los digimons habían digievolucionado, para poder pelear y defender a los niños que habían estado esperando, después de una serie de ataques de los digimon Kuwagamon fue vencido, pero solo de forma temporal, pues este regresó y uso su ataque tenaza para romper un pedazo del acantilado, ocasionando que lo niños cayeran hacía el vacío.

"¡Moonmon!"

* * *

**Bueno, me vino la inspiración mientras estaba viendo Digimon Adventure de nuevo, si, a veces me gusta volver a ver un anime desde el inicio, no sé, metí a Kagome en la historia y me dije ¿Por qué no?, así que empecé a escribir y ahora me duelen mis deditos, pero vale la pena.**

**Para los que no saben quién es Asagi, no es ningún O.C. (Orginal Character), es un personaje de la película de InuYasha "Fuego en la isla Mística" yo lo único que hice fue colocarle un apellido para poder introducirla en la historia, tengo pensado introducir a más personajes de InuYasha en la historia, ya tengo pensado más o menos lo que voy a hacer, así que es cuestión de que tenga tiempo libre.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura del primer capítulo y por favor dejen sus comentarios, algunas personas son lectores fantasmas, que leen pero no comentan y sinceramente para un autor son muy importantes los comentarios de sus lectores, por lo que agradecerían que me hagan llegar sus comentarios y no solo lean y se vayan, les prometo que actualizaré muy pronto si es que comentan.**

**Adiós y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 01/06/14**


	2. Chapter 2: Los Niños Elegidos

**No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de Digimon, todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo hago la historia con fines de diversión.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Los Niños Elegidos**

"¡Moonmon!"

"¡Marcha de peces!" Gomamon logró salvarlos de caer en lo profundo del agua, sin embargo Kuwagamon se cayó junto a ellos y su caída contra el agua provoco fuertes olas por lo que debían sujetarse fuertemente de los peces para no caerse.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Joe, que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía en ese mundo.

Gomamon le respondió" Eso fue la marcha de peces, yo tengo la habilidad de controlar los peces a mi voluntad."

"Ya veo, así que fuiste tú, muchas gracias" Dijo Joe.

"¿Qué les sucedió a todos ustedes?" Asagi no tenía las cosas realmente claras, así que la pregunta era algo normal, a pesar de que su digimon seguía de la misma manera, pues aquella extraña luz no cubrió ni a Moonmon ni a Puttimon.

Agumon le aclaro su duda "Lo que sucedió es que digievolucionamos."

"¿Qué es digievolucionar?" Esta vez la pregunta fue de Tai.

"Se supone que algunos seres vivos sufren evoluciones físicas cuando pasan por algún cambio muy fuerte" Dijo Izzy.

"Disculpen, pero... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada caerá la noche" Kagome intervino por primera vez en la conversación.

"Definitivamente debemos ir con los adultos, así que tendremos que regresar a lugar de origen" Dijo Joe.

"No sé qué piensan ustedes, pero yo no quiero ser la comida de Kuwagamon, encontremos otra solución" Asagi no quería volver encontrarse con aquella cosa horrible.

"Yo vi el mar cuando usé mi binocular, creo que lo mejor será dirigirnos allá" Tai empezó a caminar y todos lo siguieron excepto Joe, que se había quedado atrás hablando sobre los adultos y algunas otras cosas a las que nadie colocó atención.

"¡Oigan espérenme!" Dijo Joe mientras corría para alcanzarlos.

Caminaron por un rato hasta que pudieron ver el mar, pero se extrañaron por ver unas cabinas telefónicas, todos intentaron llamar a sus hogares pero ningún teléfono funcionó, el único que no se rindió y siguió intentando era Joe.

"Oigan… ¿Alguien tiene algo de comer?... Me estoy muriendo por el hambre."

"Asagi, tú siempre tienes hambre, pero esta vez tienes razón, no hemos comido nada en todo este tiempo" Kagome no quería admitirlo, pero también tenía un poco de hambre.

"¿Algunos de ustedes trae comida?... Lo único que yo traje fue un…" Sora tocó un extraño aparato cuando quiso tomar su botiquín "Esta cosa fue la que cayó del cielo."

Kagome se miró a sí misma y encontró que también tenía aquel aparato raro pegado en su chaleco, todos lo demás se dieron cuenta de que también tenían aquel artefacto extraño.

Estaban pensando que sería aquella cosa rara cuando el estómago de Izzy hizo un sonido, regresando de esa forma al tema de la comida, Sora solo tenía un botiquín, Izzy una computadora, una cámara y un teléfono, Tai tenía un binocular, Matt no tenía nada consigo, pero T.K. traía una mochila llena de dulces.

"¡Que delicioso!... pero tú no eres del campamento ¿No es verdad?" Mimi recién se percataba de eso.

"No, pero vine a visitar a mi hermano aprovechando las vacaciones de verano" Respondió T.K.

"Yo tampoco soy del campamento, pero vine a acompañar a Asagi por un rato antes de irme, pero nos arrastraron hasta aquí" Dijo Kagome.

Después de eso siguieron preguntando sobre la comida.

Mimi tenía en su bolso combustible en lata, una brújula, una linterna y un estuche con hilo y aguja.

No le preguntaron nada a Asagi y Kagome, pues en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la bolsa de comida que Joe traía consigo, después de regañar un poco a Mimi por su descuido, Izzy y Joe empezaron a calcular por cuanto tiempo les duraría la comida, la cual según cálculos de Joe les duraría para unos dos días y medio, sin contar a los digimons, pues estos se ofrecieron a buscar su propia comida por su cuenta.

Aunque para disgusto de Joe, ni Matt, Asagi o Kagome obedecieron lo que les dijo, lo que hizo que Joe reclamara y fuera calificado por Tai como tacaño.

Pero la tranquila comida se vio alterada por la llegada de Shellmon.

**Shellmon, este digimon adulto siempre busca la manera de hacer ataques agresivos.**

Shellmon los atacó y aunque trataron de defenderse, solo el ataque de Agumon funcionó, pues era el único que había comido junto con Moonmon y Puttimon, pero estos dos al igual que la última vez no se acercaron a pelear.

Shellmon no se quedó quieto y a pesar de los ataques de Agumon, se fue acercando cada vez más al grupo, lo que terminó con Asagi y Tai atrapados por Shellmon.

"¡Asagi!" Puttimon estaba muy preocupado por Asagi, que parecía tenía problemas para respirar.

"Puttimon…ayúdame… por favor" Asagi ya no tenía fuerzas y lo que dijo fue apenas un susurro, pero Puttimon lo escuchó claramente.

"Puttimon digivoluciona a Salamon" Puttimon fue cubierto por una luz brillante y digievolucionó en Salamon que parecía un pequeño cachorro con un collar en el cuello.

**Salamon, etapa infantil, es un digimon del tipo mamífero, su ataque especial es el aullido de cachorro.**

De repente un aullido salió de Salamon, era tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos ante el grito, el aullido paralizó momentáneamente a Shellmon.

"Agumon ¡Haz algo!" Salamon, consciente de que Agumon podría hacer algo para ayudar a Asagi no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Agumon reaccionó, pues el ataque de Salamon también lo había afectado y lanzo una flama bebé al tentáculo o lo que sea que fuera que atrapaba a Asagi, quién ya se había desmayado hacia un rato, Shellmon soltó a Asagi, pero cuando Agumon iba a hacer lo mismo con Tai, el ataque de Salamon dejó de tener efecto en Shellmon y este aplastó a Agumon con una de sus patas.

"¡Suelta a Tai!" Agumon no podía hacer nada, solo ver como Shellmon aplastaba a Tai con su cabello, tentáculo o lo que sea que fuera, vio a Salamon a un lado junto con Asagi, que aún no reaccionaba y después miró a Tai.

"¡Agumon!" El grito de Tai alarmó a Agumon, que, al igual cómo lo había hecho Puttimon hace unos momentos, fue cubierto con una luz.

"Agumon digievoluciona a Greymon" Greymon era como un dinosaurio naranja de gran tamaño, con una especie de casco o armadura marrón en su cabeza, la cual tenía tres cuernos y tenía garras en sus patas.

**Greymon, digimon adulto, su ataque especial es la mega flama.**

Tai fue lanzado a un lado por Shellmon, ya con Tai fuera del camino Greymon y Shellmon pelearon, al final de la batalla Shellmon fue lanzado lejos gracias a una mega flama de Greymon, el cual regreso a la normalidad después de vencer a Shellmon.

Luego del pequeño incidente, todos los digimons comieron para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, empezaron a caminar durante un rato y se encontraron con Monochromon.

**Monochromon, posee un cuerno tan duro como un diamante, pertenece a la familia de los dinosaurios, normalmente es un ser tranquilo, pero si lo hacen enfadar no descansará hasta eliminar a su enemigo.**

De alguna forma los niños terminaron entre dos Monochromon, quienes empezaron a pelear entre sí, los niños decidieron que lo mejor era huir de allí.

Caminaron hasta que estaba por caer la noche, Tentomon encontró un lago y los niños decidieron acampar a un lado del lago.

Izzy y T.K. estaban pescando cerca de la orilla, Sora y Joe recogían leña para la fogata, los digimons recogían frutas de los árboles, Mimi y Palmon recogían hongos comestibles, mientras que Kagome y Asagi recogían algunas bayas.

Después de que Agumon encendiera el fuego empezaron a asar los peces y comieron tranquilamente.

Decidieron que dormirían dentro del tren que habían encontrado antes, mientras se decidió que Tai haría la primera guardia.

"Asagi ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estemos aquí?" Dijo Kagome mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

"No lo sé Kagome, pero espero que no nos suceda nada malo."

"Asagi… ¿Escuchas eso?" Dijo Kagome, refiriéndose a la melodía que estaba sonando.

"Es una armónica."

En ese instante un ruido hizo que todos se despertaran, al ver hacia afuera vieron a Seadramon.

**Seadramon, etapa adulta, su apariencia es muy parecida a la de un dinosaurio, su técnica especial son las flechas de hielo.**

La isla fue movida por Seadramon, a quién los ataques de los digimons no lograban afectarle, Matt nadó lejos de donde estaban reunidos los niños, con el objetivo de distraerlo, pero fue atrapado por la cola de Seadramon, lo que causo la tercera digievolución entre los digimons de los niños.

"Gabumon digievoluciona a Garurumon."

Garurumon logró rescatar a Matt, Seadramon lo atacó con sus flechas de hielo.

"Aullido Explosivo" Garurumon lanzó su ataque hacia Seadramon, quien fue derrotado y Garurumon volvió a ser un Gabumon.

Después regresaron a la orilla con ayuda de la marcha de peces de Gomamon.

"Asagi, creo que lo de que no nos pase nada malo, va a ser muy difícil que suceda" Kagome suspiró.

"Tienes razón, pero por lo menos será divertido" Asagi sonrió.

"Si…" Kagome bostezó "Ahora… a dormir, ya que Seadramon no nos dejó dormir… Buenas noches Asagi."

"Kagome… ya es de día" Dijo Asagi riéndose.

"Si, si, lo que sea"

* * *

Después de dormir un rato, lo niños decidieron seguir con su camino, pero algo paso rápidamente por el cielo.

"¿Qué era esa cosa que pasó volando?" Preguntó Asagi.

"¿Platillos voladores?" Dijo Mimi.

"Estamos en un lugar donde eso es posible, pero si algo nos ataca será un digimon no un marciano" Respondió Asagi con un toque de burla.

"Oye tú…"

Mimi no pudo responderle a Asagi, porque T.K. se cayó al pisar una rama que se rompió.

"T.K. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kagome, acercándose hacia T.K.

"Estoy bien, pero duele un poco" Kagome vio la pierna de T.K. durante unos momentos.

"Estarás bien, solo necesitas cuidarte de no pisar demasiado fuerte con la pierna derecha y dejará de dolerte con el tiempo" Dijo Kagome.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó T.K.

"Kagome ha seguido un curso de primeros auxilios, tiene un hermano que es doctor y conoce de todas estas cosas, así que si Kagome lo dice debe tener razón" Dijo Asagi.

"¿Qué clase de padres hacen que sus hijos que están en segundo grado aprendan los primeros auxilios?" Dijo Mimi.

"Creo que la clase de padres que se preocupa por ellos" Respondió Asagi de forma tosca y un poco grosera.

"Mira niña no sé qué te pasa, pero siempre eres grosera conmigo" Mimi estaba enojada, estaba cansándose de la situación.

"No puedes llamarme niña, la diferencia de edad entre tú y yo solo es de un año" Asagi le dijo y se volteó ignorándola "Mejor sigamos con nuestro camino."

Todos caminaron hasta salir del bosque, aunque Mimi aún seguía enojada con Asagi, llegaron a una especie de desierto, solo que con muchos postes de luz dispersos por todas partes, aunque el sol era tan fuerte que realmente no dejaba caminar a todos con tranquilidad.

"Hace demasiado calor, si seguimos así nos desmayaremos, creo que deberíamos regresar" Dijo Matt.

"Espera un momento" Tai saco su binocular y trató de ver donde acababa ese desierto, logro visualizar una aldea al final del desierto, por lo que se apresuraron para llegar.

Una vez llegaron se dieron con la sorpresa de que era una aldea de Pyocomon, por lo que todas las casas eran muy pequeñas.

Piyomon conversó alegremente con los Pyocomon y consiguió hacer que los Pyocomon les prometieran hacer un banquete.

"Miren, aquí hay agua" Kagome estaba sonriendo al lado de una pileta.

"Esta agua viene del manantial que hay en la montaña Miharashi" Dijo un Pyocomon.

Pero el agua dejó de salir y un gran muro de fuego salió de la pileta, secando toda el agua, fueron a un lago que les señalaron los Pyocomon pero también estaba seco, después fueron a un pozo pero tampoco había agua y salió otro muro de fuego.

Tai uso su binocular para ver la montaña Miharashi "¿Qué es eso que está bajando de la montaña?"

**Meramon, sus llamas siempre están ardiendo, cuando se encuentra en una batalla es capaz de quemar todo lo que toca.**

Meramon venía bajando de la montaña rápidamente y no parecía que viniera con buenas intenciones, por lo que todos lo Pyocomon huyeron y se refugiaron en un barco que se encontraba en el lago seco.

Pero Piyomon fue la única que no subió al barco y Meramon estaba atrás de ella, Meramon golpeó a Piyomon lo que causo su caída, pero Sora la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo, sin embargo los ataques de Piyomon no hacían efecto en Meramon, Tai, Izzy junto con Gabumon, Agumon y Tentomon bajaron del barco para ayudar a Piyomon, pero los ataques de ellos tampoco dañaban a Meramon, Sora parecía haberse dado por vencida.

"Sora, no te preocupes porque… ¡Yo te protegeré!" Piyomon empezó a brillar y…. "Piyomon digievoluciona a Birdramon."

Birdramon lanzó a Meramon por los aires y recibió los ataques de Meramon, después atacó ella y un engrane negro salió del cuerpo de Meramon.

_Un engrane negro…. ¿Qué relación tiene eso con la conducta de Meramon?, _Kagome no entendía lo que sucedía pero definitivamente pensaba descubrirlo, por estar perdida en sus pensamientos Kagome se perdió el abrazo de Sora y Piyomon, después Meramon regresó a la montaña.

Luego vino el banquete, que resultaron ser semillas, pero no tuvieron más opción que comerlo, así que comieron las semillas entre risas y bromas.

"Kagome, Kagome ¿Ta sucede algo? Te veo muy pensativa desde hace un rato" Dijo Moonmon.

"No te preocupes Moonmon, estoy bien, es solo que…. hay ciertas cosas que no comprendo" Respondió Kagome.

* * *

Siguiendo con su trayecto los niños elegidos se encontraron en una fábrica.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" Los niños estaban gritando alrededor de la fábrica para tratar de encontrar a alguien, aunque Joe parecía que solo quería encontrar humanos.

_Salva a los digimons… Protege el Digimundo…._

_Salva a los digimons… Protege el Digimundo…._

_Salva a los digimons… Protege el Digimundo…._

"¿Lo escuchas?" Dijo Kagome.

"¿Escuchar qué?" Respondió Moonmon.

"Aquella voz… ¿No la escuchas? Está diciendo algo."

_Salva a los digimons… Protege el Digimundo…._

_Salva a los digimons… Protege el Digimundo…._

Kagome se alejó de los demás y se fue siguiendo aquella voz "Kagome ¡Espérame! voy contigo"

"Date prisa Moonmon"

_Salva a los digimons… Protege el Digimundo…._

Nadie se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Moonmon y Kagome, nadie se percató de su ausencia, de su partida silenciosa.

"Esto es como un laberinto, esta fábrica es demasiado grande Moonmon" Dijo Kagome.

"Es cierto que es fácil perderse en un lugar así" Respondió Moonmon.

"Pero yo escuché la voz por aquí, así que…." Kagome dejó de hablar debido a que las luces se apagaron, desconocido para ella era que Izzy era la causa de ello "Moonmon ¿Puedes ver algo?"

"Si, pero la luz regresará en cualquier momento no te preocupes Kagome."

"Eso espero, sigamos caminando" Kagome se apoyaba en las paredes para no caerse o tropezarse con algo, cuando de pronto la luz regresó.

."¿Ves?, te lo dije, ya regresó la luz."

"Es cierto, tenías razón…" Kagome se tropezó con un cable en el suelo y cayó contra una pared, la cual repentinamente se iluminó y desapareció, entonces se abrió un agujero en el suelo y Kagome cayó hacia la oscuridad "¡Moonmon!"

"Kagome, no me dejes" Moonmon saltó a aquél agujero antes de que este se cerrara y desapareciera misteriosamente.

_Salva a los digimons… Protege el Digimundo…._

"¿Dónde estoy?" Kagome miró a su alrededor y no veía nada, solo el vacío profundo y oscuro.

_Donde debes estar._

"¿Quién eres?" Kagome estaba confundida, pero por alguna razón no se sentía asustada.

_Soy alguien que quiere ayudarte._

"¿Ayudarme en qué? ¿Por qué necesito ayuda?"

_Ayudarte en tu misión, en la misión de los niños elegidos, necesitas ayuda, todos necesitan ayuda, si van solos nunca lo lograrán._

"¿Los niños elegidos? ¿Elegidos para qué? ¿Por quién fuimos elegidos?"

_Ustedes son los elegidos para salvar al Digimundo del caos, fueron elegidos por quienes quisimos evitar eso._

"Salvar al Digimundo del caos… Entonces dime ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?"

_Escucha atentamente…._

_Hace mucho tiempo, en el Digimundo…._

* * *

"¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estás?" Cuando Moonmon saltó hacia el agujero no encontró a Kagome, se encontró un lugar extraño, parecía un nivel subterráneo de la fábrica.

* * *

"Entonces… ¿Solo lo lograremos unidos? ¿Necesitamos a todos los niños elegidos?"

_Si, solo cuando se reúnan todos los corazones de los niños elegidos, el Digimundo podrá ser salvado y la oscuridad será vencida._

"¿Volveré a encontrarte algún día?" Preguntó Kagome.

_Nos reuniremos de nuevo cuando el tiempo llegué._

"Adiós, espero volver a verte" Y así la oscuridad alrededor de Kagome empezó a desparecer y sin darse cuenta al frente suyo se encontraban todos reunidos, junto con un digimon desconocido.

"¡Kagome! ¡Por fin te encontré! ¿Dónde estabas?" Moonmon apareció repentinamente al lado de Kagome.

"Perdón por preocuparte Moonmon, pero estoy bien, solamente fui por un momento al lugar donde debía estar" Dijo Kagome.

"¿Al lugar donde debías estar?" Moonmon estaba confundida, no entendía nada pero por el momento solo le importaba el que Kagome estaba sana y salva.

"¿Kagome? ¿Dónde estabas? No te había visto en todo el día" Asagi recién se dio cuenta de Kagome, quién se encontraba detrás de ella.

"Lo que sucede es que he estado muy callada, por eso no te diste cuenta" Dijo Kagome con una risita nerviosa.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices" Asagi se volvió hacia los demás y comenzó a seguirlos hacia la salida "¿Qué esperas? Apresúrate o te dejamos."

"Si Asagi, ya voy, ven Moonmon" Kagome y Moonmon corrieron para alcanzar a los demás, Kagome por su parte tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba, _necesitamos encontrar a los niños elegidos. _

* * *

**Muy bien, ya está listo el segundo capítulo, es más o menos como una mezcla de varios episodios de Digimon, con una gran variante al final, por si acaso en lo de las Digievoluciones, yo no conozco cada línea digievolutiva de los digimons, por ese motivo me ayudo guiándome por Digimon Wiki y según Digimon Wiki, es posible que Puttimon evolucione en Salamon, solo lo digo por si alguien se pregunta porque no use un Nyaramon en vez de un Puttimon.**

**Me gusto como quedó el final del capítulo, parece que Kagome está empezando a tomar importancia en la historia, ya que me pareció que en el primer capítulo no tuvo mucha relevancia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, me gustaría que dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 01/06/04**


End file.
